HEARTS OVER DESTINY
by SaiMeiLynn
Summary: formerly SACRIFICE ...people have different views in love. whatever it may be there's only a single truth behind everyone's heartache: 'love hurts when God knows you deserve someone else..." NxM OCxRxH
1. Pain

****

**Author's note: thanks for dropping by and checking my first fic out. if not, well, still, thanks for visiting...well, on with the story.. please review ...) **

**oI just reposted the chapter, since I edited the fic. well, I thught the chapter was incomplete yet so I revised some parts of the chapter. well, to all those who reviewed, thanks...**

**I accept flames... I don't really mind. What's important is that readers get to express themselves in amy way they would want... I respect that... well... here it it...**

**love,**

**Lynn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice... even its characters... Although, it'll be pretty cool if I did.. **

* * *

HEARTS OVER DESTINY

**Chapter 1:** _Pain_

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

'_How can you do this to me?_' she thought bitterly, as the events continued to flash in her mind. She chuckled inwardly, '_I should have known this was coming_' She was right. She did know that something like this would happen eventually. She anticipated for this moment to come, yet, she felt scared at the same time. '_But, why?_' this question still haunts her despite of what happened. '_Why, Ruka? Why?_' she thought.

**END OF P.O.V.**

**FLASHBACK**

It was Saturday, usually Mikan goes out with her friends to shop. The clock of the town just stroked its eleventh bell. As she was waiting for her friends to show up, she spotted something, or rather someone familiar. It was Yori, her old time friend. She had long silky black hair that goes right above her waist with her beautiful, alluring blue eyes. She wore her pink long-sleeved top that looked great with her white skirt. Not to mention she was also wearing a gold heart-shaped pendant. She was simple, Mikan could tell, just like when they were still kids, yet, she was undeniably beautiful. She remembered the happy times they had during kindergarten. They considered each other as close friends, special friends perhaps, for they pretty much believe they were to be friends forever. That was until, Yori had to move away, and then Hotaru came into the picture.

"Yori?" she inquired, still shocked after seeing her special friend after 10 long years. '_I can't believe it, it is her_' she thought. '_Wow, I guess she's still the same as ever_' she inwardly smiled. '_At least she didn't change, she's still the simple yet beautiful girl I've met when I was a kid_' she smiled at the thought.

"Mikan? Oh my gosh, Mikan, is that you? I can't believe it, it really is you." She said while hugging her tight. "Look, at you, you've grown up, and into a beautiful lady, if I may add" she gushed. _'Nice, she's still a pretty as ever, no, um, gorgeous is the perfect word for her'_ still admiring Mikan in her thoughts.

Mikan just smiled sheepishly. Even when they were kids, Yori had always admired Mikan for her looks and personality. Mikan's smile is truly one of a kind, that was what she always say to herself. It's no wonder why when they were still kids, a lot of boys were crushing on her. However, despite Mikan's looks, popularity, high grades and talent, she pities the girl for being so dense.

"Oh God, Mikan, I missed you so much. So how's it been?" She asked. Its been 10 long years for goodness sake. Honestly, she wasn't curious of what's been for Mikan these past years, she was more interested with the girl's love life. She isn't worried for Mikan when it comes to schools work, popularity status or other than that, because she new Mikan can handle herself when it comes to those things, but what was she worried for was the girl's love life. I mean, by nature, the girl is so freaking dense.

"I've been great. Nothing new I guess." She answered. Mikan knew what her friend meant by her question but she chose not to answer. She couldn't tell her friend that her boyfriend is rumored to have another girl, while she's here pretending nothing's going on because surely she'll make a fuss about it.

In the meantime, a blond haired boy with stunning blue eyes walked casually in the mall. _'God, I'm so late'_ he thought as he hurriedly went to where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend. He ran through the mall, catching the eyes of lovesick girls. The girls thought that he looked gorgeous in his baggy pants matched with his polo shirt on top of his shirt. He looked decent for me, but for the fangirls, he was hot.

30 minutes have passed and there were still no sign of Mikan's friends coming nor was the person Yori was waiting for. Speaking of which, Mikan got curious. Just who is this person Yori's waiting for. Not wanting to be bothered by her curiosity, she finally spoke up.

"Hey Yori, who's this person you're meeting here? It's been 30 minutes yet there's still no sign of that person?" she asked. She couldn't help it. She just had to ask.

"Oh you'll see. I'm pretty sure he's almost here. Don't worry I'm sure you'll like him." She answered. _'huh? What did she mean by that? She said it's a He so I guess it's a guy.'_ She thought as her mind kept wondering who that person might be. Then, she just gave up. She averted her gaze to the town clock. _'just where are they by now? We had an agreement to meet up by 11:00 and it's already 11:30. Just where are those guys?'_ her thought kept wondering of her friends' whereabouts.

After a little while, someone finally came, panting. Mikan couldn't see who it was since she was texting her friends.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I promise to make it up to you." Said a voice. Mikan recognized the voice instantly. '_it can't be_' she desperately thought. As she averted her gaze to the owner of the voice, her friends finally came.

"Hey Mikan! Sorry we're late, it was traffic along the way. We're really sorry to keep you waiting." Her pink haired friend spoke. "Yeah, we're really sorry, we didn't know that there will be much traffic this day, and oh – " her blue haired friend stopped midway, unable to finish her sentence. This time, it was Hotaru's turn to speak.

"Mikan, I thought it'll be just us" she spoke with dismay. Even right before the girls were talking, she immediately notice the two unwanted guests. Yes, it was him, the brunette's so called boyfriend and the unlucky girl he's with. She never forgave him, after finding out of this two timing bastard's antics.

"Oh, guys wait up, I want you to meet someone. This is – " she stopped midway her sentence. _'No'_ she thought bitterly. _'it can't be._' Right in front of her, is her special friend whose hand is intertwined with her boyfriend's. She stood there, shocked. It was as if her world came crumbling down. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out.

She wasn't the only one who's shocked, even her friends were too. Hotaru just looked away. She knew it from the very beginning, but she couldn't tell her, right. What kind of friend would she be if she did? She knew how would she react if she found out the truth. She tried to talk her best friend into breaking up with him, but she refused. Since the day she found out, she's been talking Mikan into breaking up with Ruka, even with the rumors spreading around the campus. But, she didn't want her best friend to think that she too believed the rumors, even though it was the truth. This is the day she's been trying to prevent. She didn't want to see her best friend fall apart if she found out. She couldn't stand to see Mikan crying her eyes out, just because of a stupid boy. She couldn't bear seeing Mikan in a miserable state.

"Yori" Yori finished Mikan's sentence for her. She was clueless on why they reacted that way, so she shrugged the thought away. "I'm Yori Nakashima. Mikan's childhood friend." She continued with her introduction with a smile. She had no idea of what was really going on. Honestly, I think she's the dense one. "And this guy over here is my boyfriend, Ruka Nogi." She finished her introduction with a smile once more. From that, Mikan's world had completely crashed down. I mean, who wouldn't? '_boyfriend_' that word continuously echoing inside Mikan's mind. This is a day she will never forget, the day her heart got broken into a million pieces.

There was silence. Neither Mikan nor her friends spoke a word. Not even the boyfriend himself said a thing or two. There's just one person left, the other girl herself, but she chose not to speak. She doesn't know what the freaking hell was happening so she remained quiet. Hotaru was the first one to get a hold of herself. She knew that this was a shocker not only to her friends but to her bestfriend as well.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke, after the long silence so as to lighten up the eerie tension forming above them. "Oh, yeah, nice to meet you too. So you're Hotaru, Mikan's best friend, right?" she asked riding along. "Affirmative" she replied. They exchanged smiles. Well, Yori did all the smiling, and Hotaru , she just nodded.

Mikan, finally waking up from her shock just stood there. She saw what Hotaru was trying to do, ease the tension. So she did something unexpected.

"Nice meeting you, Ruka." She responded with a smile as she took Ruka's hand and shook it. She turned to look at Anna and Nonoko, her pink and blue haired friends, signaling them to ride along, for Yori's sake. She's pretty sure Yori had no idea of what was going on, so she decided not to let her know.

"So you're the lucky guy Yori's been talking about. Well, take care of her. She's all yours." she told him as pain struck her heart. 'This is for the best' she smiled bitterly.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He replied. 'I'm sorry, Mikan' what his mind had thought. He knew eventually, this will happen. He was actually planning on breaking up with Mikan before. But, he didn't have the guts to do so. She was just too nice. Just think, perfect friends, perfect looks, perfect family, perfect grades. He couldn't level up to her. She was just too perfect! That's what he thought. Walking next to her, he felt so little. It was like, a human, walking beside an angel, a goddess even. He figured, 'He doesn't deserve someone like me.' So eventually, is mind made a drastic conclusion. 'She deserves someone better, someone perfect just like her' he thought.

"Well, see you soon. Sorry, we really need to get going. I'm pretty sure we wouldn't want to spoil your date." She frowned at the thought of her boyfriend dating someone else. What's worse is when your boyfriend's dating one of your closest friend. Fortunately for her, she was able to hide what she felt. She just smiled, a fake one.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we. Bye everyone. Bye Mikan. See you soon." And that she waved goodbye, a smile on her lips. As they go their separate paths, pain overshadows her heart. Behind her fake smiles, is a girl suffering from a broken heart.

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

'_How can you do this to me?_' she thought bitterly, as the events continued to flash in her mind. She chuckled inwardly, '_I should have known this was coming_' She was right. She did know that something like this would happen eventually. She anticipated for this moment to come, yet, she felt scared at the same time. '_But, why?_' this question still haunts her despite of what happened. '_Why, Ruka? Why?_' she thought.

**END OF P.O.V.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She could still see the back of their heads, as they move away from the gang. Her smile intact. She was conscious of what happened, yet she remained glued to the floor. The events kept playing in her mind. She just couldn't figure out one thing. Why? Even if she thought hard enough, she just couldn't understand. Yeah, she was considered to be a genius, but even if she thought real hard, she just didn't get it.

Mikan was spacing out, probably thinking what exactly happened in front of her. The gang stood there, silent. They were giving each other worried looks. No words were spoken, yet they understood. Mikan was hurt. They kept glancing at each other, probably asking what they should do. Anna and Nonoko glanced at Hotaru, but when they looked behind, she was nowhere in sight. They looked at the brunette once more, and found the stoic inventor a little behind her. Her hand over the brunette's shoulder. Mikan just looked at her, with her tear stained eyes.

"Idiot, it's okay to cry." Hotaru said. Her voice was cold, just like how it always was. Yet, you could sense, there was a tint of warmth in it. A sign that she cared. Mikan looked straightly into the inventor's eyes, filled with concern for the brunette. And with that, tears cascaded down onto the brunette's beautiful face. Her eyes blurry due to the tears she couldn't hold back. She releases sobs as she hugged her best friend. Hotaru welcomed her with open arms. She knew she needed her at this point in time. Anna and Nonoko soon followed, giving the brunette a tight hug. Soon, the gang was enveloped in a group hug.

After a while, the brunette ceased her sobs. She broke from the hug, allowing herself to breathe. Anna gave her a hanky to wipe those tears, and Nonoko, just smiled at her and gave a light squeeze on her shoulder, as if saying, everything's going to be fine. Mikan glanced back at Hotaru, earning her a small smile from the inventor. 'Hai, everything's gonna be fine.' She kept repeating to herself. 'Especially when they're right by me.' She smiled at the thought.

'Breathe in, breathe out… Breathe in, breathe –' her thoughts were cut off as she received a blast from the baka gun. Yes! The baka gun is back in action. After the touchy moment, everything seem to be back on track.

"Itai! Hotaru, what was that for?!" she screamed, seemed to be forgetting the event earlier. She looked at the inventor with dangerous eyes. "Itai. That hurts." She added, rubbing the back of her head.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Nonoko asked as she rushed to the brunette's side. She felt sorry for the brunette, after being hit by the baka gun. 'she's back' she smiled at the thought.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, don't you think you overdid it a little? I mean look at her" as she pointed to the brunette's direction. She was sitting on the floor, rubbing her aching head.

Anna felt sorry for the girl, 'Poor Mikan-chan. That must've hurt.' She thought, yet she couldn't help but smile at the situation. 'at least she's back.' She went by the brunette's side, asking her if she's okay.

"It was supposed to, Idiot." Hotaru replied, now with her emotionless self. She smirked, 'at least your back to your old self, baka.'

"Hotaru, what was that for?!" her eyes narrowed as she looked at the inventor with dangerous eyes. Seriously, that hurt. Especially after coming from the baka gun.

"You were sucking up all the air." She shrugged. Unknown to them, that was just an excuse. 'To lighten up the tension, Idiot.' She thought as she faced her with unemotional, seemingly uncaring eyes.

"No, I wasn't" she retorted back. Irritated by the fact that Hotaru just shot her with her baka gun, when she was trying to calm herself.

"Let's go. I'm hungry" Hotaru said out of the blue. She walked around the mall, trying to find a decent place to eat in. 'I want crabs for lunch' as she imagines a fine cuisine, served with nothing but crabs.

"Come to think of it, it is lunch time" Anna agreed. She was hungry herself. Plus, she thought one thing that will help Mikan-chan forget, is food.

"I'm hungry myself" was the reply of Nonoko. She had the same idea as Anna, to help Mikan-chan forget. Plus, she'll never say no to howalons.

"Hai, oh and let's go buy howalons." Mikan said as she licked her lips. 'Howalon's should do the trick.' And with that, everything pretty much went the same.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fic ever. I don't know if it's good or not. I revised the chapter, since I thought it was still incomplete... well, I edited some parts... I would like to thank those guys whoe reviewed, added to their favorites and pretty much, all those who read the fic... tell me what you think of it... so please review...**

**love,**

**Lynn**

**PS. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ...**

**Hey everyone, Lynn here... **

**I just wanted to say sorry for the late update... really really sorry... but, i revised the first chapter, since i thought it wasn' complete yet... i edited some parts of it, and added some scenes to it... although, i'm not pretty sure if you'll like it...**

**if you don't mind, please read it, and review... tell me what you think of it... I'll accept any remarks as long as if it's from you guys...**

**I accept FLAMES... really, as long as you guys can express yourself... well, please read it and tell me what you think...**

**Sorry for the late update... really, gomenasai...**

**For all those who reviewed before... Thanks...**

**Love,**

**Lynn**

**PS... However I do accept Flames, but, please be nice, I'm just a beginner... so please, not to harsh on the comments...**


End file.
